The Valorcall Company
The Valorcall Company was founded on November 23rd, Year 22 by Stefano Lukiranie and a group of Dwarven Sellswords in the Dwarven District of Stormwind. Upon arriving in Stormwind City, the Count required their services to investigate a murder of a close friend, a nobleman named Driscoll. Human sellswords at the time charged exorbitant prices for the job, while a crew of hardy, dwarven sellswords demanded a more fair price. These dwarves are the strong backbone of the Valorcall to this day. Overview We are a group of friends from all over the world. Most of our membership is in the EST, but we have quite a few members in PST, a few in CST and others in European timezones. Almost all of us have grown up with World of Warcraft, we love the game, we love the lore. Our chief goal is to have some awesome roleplay and meet new people in Grobbulus' roleplaying scene. Outside of this, we all want to play the game just like anyone else -- PvP of all kinds, dungeons and raiding are our endgame goals. We are all adults here, we all have jobs, we have families and friends. Valorcall is a place for veterans and new players alike. We aren't sweating things like raiding schedules yet, but it is a bridge we will cross when it comes down to it. Guild Missions The Valorcall Company has been building up for the years leading up to Year 25. They have only carried out missions that haven't been in the public eye but have plans on making their existence known through various deeds against the Horde. Joining the Valorcall Company will often put your character in a situation that will eventually lead to conflict with the other faction. Be it through acquisition of powerful artifacts that will be used against our enemies, recon missions, and getting into scraps with the Horde! The Rescue of Henry Stern Henry Stern comes from a noble bloodline of world renown Chefs. He was kidnapped by the Razorfen Quilboar in hopes to sacrifice to their new idols in the Scourge under Amnennar the Coldbringer. The Valorcall Company rescued Henry but were unable to defeat the powerful Lich commanding the undead Razorfen. They retrieved the wayward son and not much word got out that he even went missing in the first place. Ranks Benefactor: For all intents and purposes, this is the guild leader. Currently, Stefano Lukiranie is the chief benefactor of the Company. Mercenary-Captain: The second-in-commands, the arms and hands of the Benefactor. Currently, the only Mercenary-Captain is Edir Rubyfist. Distinguished: The veterans of the Valorcall. Distinguished means you have done exemplary work and have been rewarded for your achievements in some form by the Benefactor. Crew: General membership of the Company. The Crew is incredibly important to carrying out the various tasks and missions the Company goes on. Untested: Initiates of the Valorcall -- these are prospective crew or applicants who have yet to be tested in the eyes of the Benefactor. Adventurer: This is the OOC membership rank of the Valorcall. If you're not a roleplayer but an active member of this guild, this is equal to Crew and Distinguished. Looking to Join? Our application process is a simple interview consisting of a back and forth between an officer or the guild leader and yourself! Things the interview usually talks about is your character, what you want to do in World of Warcraft Classic, and questions for our guild! To get things going, DM BallsMalloney#6680 on Discord, or join our guild discord provided above. Category:Alliance Guild Category:Guilds Category:Alliance